whendestiniescollidefandomcom-20200214-history
WDC 02: A New Destiny Arises
When Destinies Collide 02/Zero Two, also called A New Destiny Arises, is a direct sequel to the previous season; taking place three years later. With most of the original characters now in high school, the Digital World was supposedly secure and peaceful. However, a new evil has appeared in the form of the Digimon Emperor. This new villain is different - he’s a human just like the DigiDestined. The Digimon Emperor has been enslaving all Digimon in sight with Dark Rings and Control Spires and, to make things worse, has somehow made regular Digivolution impossible. Three new children are chosen to save DigiWorld and, along with T.K, Rini, Catherine, and Kari, make up the new generation of DigiDestined. 'Plot Summary' A new generation of DigiDestined, composed of three new children; Davis Motomiya, Cody Hida, and Payson Shields, as well as Kari, Catherine, Rini, and T.K. from the original When Destinies Collide series, are given a new kind of Digivice known as D3, which allows them to open a gate to be transported to the Digital World through any computer. Another advantage was Armor Digivolution, using a device called a DigiEgg, (unrelated to the Digi-Egg that defines the earliest life stage of a Digimon) so their Digimon can evolve in the presence of Control Spires. They eventually stop the Digimon Emperor, Ken Ichijouji, thanks to the sacrifice of Wormmon, Ken's partner. After his defeat, Ken repents for his evil deeds and joins the Digi-Destined as they fight two evil Digimon named Arukenimon and Mummymon. Arukenimon has a unique power to turn the Control Spires into super-strong, artificial Digimon under her control. To fight this new threat, the gang learns of DNA Digivolution, enabling their Digimon to fuse with each other in pairs for more power. Eventually, when the battle was brought to the Real World, the true mastermind, Yukio Oikawa, makes himself known. This man extracts the Dark Spore from inside Ken and implants it into other children who wish for the greatness that the old, evil Ken had. Those spores develop into flowers that harvest the infected children's energy. Eventually, the Digi-Destined confront Oikawa, only to learn he's an extreme loner whose only friend in the world was Hiroki Hida, Cody's father. Hiroki and Oikawa used to play old video games when they were young, eventually becoming obsessed with the Digital World and dreaming of going there one day, but Hiroki dies before they could go together, causing Oikawa great sadness. In the end, an entity springs from this man's body, none other than the real mastermind, Myotismon from the first When Destinies Collide season, now reborn as MaloMyotismon. Unlike WDC, which was set in the Digital World except for a temporary return to the Real World, WDC 02: A New Destiny Arises, characters shuttle back and forth between the two worlds almost every episode. This season ended with the help of DigiDestined from all over the world, using the light that existed inside each one of them and their wishes to return the Digital World to a peaceful world again. Oikawa, who is too weak to enter the Digital World, becomes its guardian as he passes away. After peace is restored, the boundary between the Digital and the Real World is broken down, giving every human their very own Digimon companion. 'WDC Episodes/Chapters' When Destinies Collide consists of 50 episodes, or chapters. For a complete list of episodes/chapters , see List of WDC 02 Episodes/Chapters 'WDC Characters' The main characters of When Destinies Collide 02: A New Destinies Arises are characters from the Digimon Adventure/02 anime and the Sailor Moon anime. But their past may have bee altered to fit the event of this cross over. The voice actors have been changed for the fan fiction, (just in case/in my dreams, if someone wanted to change this from a fic to an Anime show, I know who would voice who.) 'New DigiDestined' 'Old DigiDestined' Since WDC 02: A New Destiny Arises is a continuation of When Destinies Collide, it includes characters from that series as well. Though burdened by their newfound responsibilities, the previous DigiDestined team provides a helping hand once in a while. Tai Kamiya: He was the leader of the previous DigiDestined and Kari's older brother. He attends high school. He gave Davis his goggles to replace Davis' pair, which was wrecked in a battle. Tai is currently in a relationship with fellow DigiDestined, Mina Aino. Mina Aino: Co-Leader of the previous team, as well as the co-leader of the Sailor Scouts. She attends High School and is captain of the Volleyball team. When needed, she still serves as the Soldier of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus. Mina is currently in a relationship with fellow DigiDestined, Tai Kamiya. Matt Ishida: T.K.'s older brother, he attends high school. He has his own band, the Lycengals(combination of ‘Lycan’ and ‘Bengals’ ) . Davis's sister had a not-so-secret crush on him. Despite that, Matt is currently in a relationship with fellow DigiDestined, Piper Shields. Piper Shields: Catherine’s future mother and older sister of Payson. She’s in high school juggling her band (The Lycengals, co-founded with Matt.) and her Gymnastics, which she is co-captain. When needed, she still serves as the Soldier of Harmony, Sailor Harmony. Piper is currently in a relationship with fellow DigiDestined, Matt Ishida. Izzy Izumi: Very smart and a logical thinker, he helps the new team more than the others of the old guard, possibly due to the fact that he is the youngest former DigiDestined. Izzy is currently in a relationship with fellow DigiDestined, Lita Kino. Lita Kino: Attending high school, she joins the tennis team. She helps out the new team of DigiDestined whenever she can. When needed, she still serves as the Soldier of Nature and Electricity, Sailor Jupiter. Lita is currently in a relationship with fellow DigiDestined, Izzy Izumi. Reye Hino: Attends the same High School as the other former DigiDestined. She tries to help the new DigiDestined whenever she can. When needed, she still serves as the Soldier of Fire, Sailor Mars. Reye is currently in a relationship with Chad, who works at Hikawa Jinja. Serena Tsukino: Rini’s future mother. Currently lives in New York and visits the others any chance she gets via airplane or DigiPort. Serena is currently in a relationship with Piper’s brother, Darien Shields. Joe Kido: Due to his studying, Joe attends a private school. He's now studying for a college entrance exam and uses his free time to help the others when possible. Joe is currently in a relationship with fellow DigiDestined, Amy Anderson. Amy Anderson: Due to her studying, Amy attends a private school. She uses her free time to help the others whenever possible. When needed, she still serves as the Soldier of Water and Ice, Sailor Mercury. Amy is currently in a relationship with fellow DigiDestined, Joe Kido. 'Outer Scouts' The Outer Scouts make a comeback appearence in WDC 02: A New Destiny Arises. They were shown in When Destinies Collide, but only for brief moments. However, in the sequel, they have a much major role. The four Outer Scouts also become part of the new DigiDestined team. ' Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus: '''Amara is out of High School and takes College classes. She was first seen in When Destines Collide chapter 31 "The New Digivices"; she was seen giving Piper a ride back to her apartment after she found her in Highton View Terrace. It was shown that Amara and Piper have a close relationship, and that's true. Amara is very protective over Piper, and is very close to her, as shown by calling Piper 'kid' meaning it effectionatly. In her past life, Amara was Piper's guardian. In Season2, Amara becomes part of the New DigiDestined, but her digivice resembles the older model that Piper and the rest of the Original DigiDestined have. Amara's digimon partner is a cute, but strong Dragon like digimon named Dracomon. Amara is also a lesbian and her girlfriend is Michelle Kuro (just like they were meant to be in the Orgianl ''Sailor Moon ''anime sereies!) Amara is voiced by Idina Menzal. Dracomon is voiced by Chad Michael Murray. ' Michelle Kuro/Sailor Neptune: 'Michelle is out of High School and takes College Classes. She was first seen in When Destinies Collide Chapter33 "Out on the Town", however this was as Sailor Neptune. As Michelle she was first seen in Chapter 38 "Prophecy", she was in the passenger seat when Amara drove Piper, Catherine, TK, and Matt to meet up with the rest of the DigiDestined. Michelle is very talented and is friendly to everyone she meets. In her past life, Michelle was Mina's guardian. In Season2, Michelle becomes part of the New DigiDestined, her digivice is also the older model. Michelle's digimon partner is an amphibion like digimon named ModokiBetamon. Michelle is also a lesbian and her girlfriend is Amara Tenoh (just like they were meant to be in the Orginial ''Sailor Moon anime series!) Michelle is voiced by Amy Jo Johnsen. ModokiBetamon is voiced by Melissa Archer. ' Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto: '''Trista is the oldes of all the Sailor Scouts, as she had just recently graduated College. She was only seen in When Destinies as Sailor Pluto, but she was mentioned by her human name. Since she is the oldest, Trista can be more smarter than the other Sailor Scouts and DigiDestined. Sailor Pluto is known as Rini's guardian, and one of her closest friends. She is also the Guardian of Time. In Season2, Trista becomes part of the new DigiDestined team, but has the older digivice. Like Amara, Trista's partner is Dracomon. However, Trista's Dracomon has a different color scheme than Amara's Dracomon. Prior to WDC 02, Trista had started dating Joe's older brother, Jim Kido. Trista is voiced by Kelly Monaco. Dracomon is voiced by ??? ' Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn: '''Hotaru is the youngest female in the New DigiDestined team. She, as Sailor Saturn, was seen in When Destinies Collide. Her deep freindhsip with Rini was also seen, as she gave Rini her scythe when she returned to the Digital World after defeating VenomMyotismon. Hotaru is very smart for her age, but determines to stay in her grade level, 8th. Out of the four Outer Scouts, Hotaru's digivice is the only one that resembles the newer ones that the other new DigiDestined own. However, Hotaru's partner dosen't have any Armor Digivolution forms. Hotaru's digimon partner is a cute, rabbit like digimon named Lunamon. As WDC 02 progesses, Hotaru shows to have a small crush on Cody Hida. Hotaru is voiced by Shay Mitchell. Lunamon is voiced by Amy Jo Johnsen. Category:Summary